


Buy Me a Rose

by SailorLestrade



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is lonely while Corky's away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy Me a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tumblr bro

Jonathan set in his room by himself, watching out over the ocean from the window. Corky had been gone with Roper for days now and Jonathan was having a tough time keeping Jed’s hands off of him. All she wanted was to get what belonged to Corky. He sighed and grabbed the phone that Corky had gave him, checking to see if any message from his lover had come through.

But sadly, not a single one.

Jonathan tossed the phone aside and pulled off the clothes to climb into the shower. Jed was out at the beach for the day, so he didn’t have to worry about her coming into the bathroom. He just stood under the hot water for a while, thinking. He couldn’t believe how much he was in love with this man. He had always thought he had been one for the ladies, but time can change people.

He sang a little while he was in the shower, and the spray was quite loud so he couldn’t hear anyone coming into the room. They moves slowly, with delicate footsteps. They placed a single rose on the pillow of Jonathan’s bed then left as quickly as they had come in. They just barely missed a freshly showered Jonathan.

“What’s this?” Jonathan asked himself as he saw the flower on the pillow. He picked it up carefully and saw a note attached to it.

_Meet me in the gazebo <3 _

Jonathan shrugged and quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight shirt. He figured it was probably Jed trying to get in his pants. He sighed a little and made his way out to the gazebo in the idle of the garden. At first, he didn’t see anybody. He was starting to think that someone was playing a prank on him.

“Hello pet.” A familiar voice said softly. Jonathan jumped a little but turned to see Corky standing there with a bouquet of roses in hand. “Did you miss me?”

“Oh god yes.” Jonathan said, walking towards him. He took the flowers from Corky and laid them on a bench before pulling him to him and kissing him passionately. He felt Corky’s arm wrap around him and rest on his ass.

“Oh I missed you too sexy.” Corky chuckled. “I think we have a lot of time to make up for.” Jonathan had his hand and was pulling him to his bedroom before Corky even had a change to think.

The End


End file.
